


The Princess and Her Protector

by Buckmesideways22



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, KC500, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckmesideways22/pseuds/Buckmesideways22
Summary: The guard’s eyes flickered over you as you sipped and your drink. His name was Bucky, and he was gorgeous. Your family would die to know what you wanted to marry a knight. That would never be accepted, but you could dream. Your 21st birthday was more than 2 years away and they wouldn’t engage you off until then.





	The Princess and Her Protector

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of the KC500 writing challenge submitted by an anon on tumblr.
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely freshwoods.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at buckmesideways22

He stood outside the room, his long dark hair hanging in his eyes. His silver armor glistened with your family’s crest shining upon the chest. A white wolf. As a princess of the ice lands of Deal Alb. You sipped the hot tea the servants had brought your mother, your sisters, and yourself. You were all discussing your sister Christina’s upcoming nuptials to Prince Sebastian of the fire lands. As the eldest of your sisters she was to be married to the kingdom that had the best resources. Your older brother’s had not married yet, but both were betrothed. An alliance with the land of clouds and the land of night. You and your other 2 younger sister’s fates had yet to be decided. The youngest had wanted to marry the son of Duke Poppy and you assumed your family would agree. The Poppy’s were a well-named noble family, and your sister Sarah was the youngest so she wouldn’t necessarily have to marry a prince.

The guard’s eyes flickered over you as you sipped and your drink. His name was Bucky, and he was gorgeous. Your family would die to know what you wanted to marry a knight. That would never be accepted, but you could dream. Your 21st birthday was more than 2 years away and they wouldn’t engage you off until then. 

You’re mother, Lady Ri, sat her cup down and told your sister that the dressmaker would be here within the hour and that they should head down to the dress room. Christina and her left the table, looking graceful as ever. 

Sarah turned to your other sister Tori, and asked her to come down to the dance hall with her. Sarah was trying to learn how to dance properly for the wedding, as this was the first ball she’d be old enough to stay up for. Tori was considered the fairest dance in the land, and she was your twin, younger by only minutes. She was also best friends with the court songstress Mackenzie. 

You were more know for being the quiet princess. You read a lot and played chess with the tutors, much to your father’s dismay. Your hand-maiden cleared the table. You stood to get out of the way for her.

You made your way to the room followed by Sir Bucky. You lifted the hem of your long hoop skirt to take the stairs better. His brow lifted at the shot of your ankle, a red blush spilled over his face. He said nothing though. Ankle’s were rarely shown, even though bosoms were usually on display in corseted gowns. Showing ankle was considered racy. 

You walked into your room, servants bowing as the opened the door. You nodded in acknowledgement. 

You sat on the chair by windows and grabbed another fiction tale. One of a land without monarch’s. A land of equality, where everyone could love who they wanted freely. Even the peasants here couldn’t do that. Many married their kids away for mergers of companies, such as farms and livestock. 

You flipped through the pages and felt your heart start to race at a beginning of a love scene. You looked up and saw that Bucky was standing at the entrance to your door. You couldn’t read this with him sitting here. “Sir Bucky? Could you step outside so I may change into my nightwear?” 

He nodded. You knocked on your hand-maiden’s door. Chloe rushed in and chatted with you about your day as she unlaced all the material that had draped your frame. Chloe, though she shouldn’t be due to both of your stations, had became your best friend. She was the only one that knew about your infatuation with Bucky.

“Let’s have some fun with him. Shall we?” She teased. She reached into your wardrobe and picked out a short slip nightgown that was made to wear when she slept in the fire lands during vacations, due to the high heat. 

You nod and grin at the wicked glint in her eyes. You put on the pink silk gown. It slides down over you, the feel of it making your nipples stiffen. She leans forward and touches one making you blush, “Oh, he’ll lose his mind.” 

She gathered all your laundry and made her way out of the room carrying it in a large basket. “You can go back in.” She said mischievously as she passed Bucky. 

Bucky walked in and his jaw dropped. “Princess?” He gasped and spun around. 

You covered yourself with mock embarrassment, “I didn’t call for you yet!” You cried. 

“Chloe said you were ready. I’m so sorry, my lady.” He said to the door.

You crawled into the sheets, pulling the thick blankets over yourself. “Just never mention this to anyone. I’m decent now.”

He nodded, “I swear on my word as a knight.” He turned slowly and looked at your curled in the bed. He blew out the candles and you closed your eyes. A while past and you were almost asleep as you heard the light clank of metal. You squinted through the dark to see Bucky was taking off his armor! As he moved towards you, you closed your eyes again.

He walked to the edge of your bed and sat down, whispering to himself, “Just can’t help myself now.” 

You heard the noise of skin rubbing against skin and felt your blanket get pulled down to reveal your breast in the silk gown. Your nipples still hard. He groaned low. You realized that he was touching himself. 

Your bed started slightly rattling as his motion speed up. His breathing increased, coming out ragged. You felt yourself growing wet between your thighs. 

He let out a low groan and stood almost instantly, “Idiot! What would I have done if she woke up?” He said to himself in a confused voice. You heard him slide his armor back on. If only he knew how much you wanted him to. You couldn’t tell him though. He could lose his life for philandering with a princess. This would have to be enough for both of you.


End file.
